


Crushing on You

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA - Freeform, Butts, Crush, Cute, Daydreaming, F/M, Flirting, Flirty, Handsome, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get caught having an "innocent" crush by one of your co-workers on a sarcastic, sassy, asshole of a lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing on You

**Author's Note:**

> -Work title may change
> 
> -I usually always use character names for OC's in my writings but for this one it's just Y/N (Your name)

_Grown ass woman fan-girling over a sarcastic, sassy, asshole of an ADA. Pathetic, right? Him and his stupid three piece suits and perfect salt and pepper gelled hair always strolling in here like he owns the fucking place with his briefcase in one hand and cup of coffee in the other._

_But damn he’s perfect though._

_Now don’t sit there and give me that ‘but nobody is perfect’ speech because it is nothing but utter bullshit, okay? Put this man alone in a room with me for five minutes and all he has to do is give me that look (you know the one with the sarcastic smirk) and my panties are coming off!_

_The bastard gives me dirty thoughts, he makes me want to touch myself. Bring out the freak inside these sheets, yearning for him to just come and fuck me…mercilessly, make me scream._

_Damn, is that too much for a girl to ask for?_

“Y/N you have an extra pen I can use, this one decided to quit on me”

Of course I was too busy staring in his direction with inappropriate thoughts playing in my head to even pay attention to what was being said to me.

“Hey, Y/N” Rollins snapped her fingers to get my attention

“What?” I snapped, irritated that she brought me back to reality

“Do you-” She paused

Ignoring Rollins, I turned my head back to Benson’s office seeing him through her open blinds

“Oh my God are you staring at Barba?”

“Psh, what? No!” I lied

“Uh-huh. Look it’s okay if you were, I’m not judging. He’s kind of cute if you ask me.”

I gave her a cold stare. Boy, if looks could kill.

“Come on Y/N just admit it, you’re crushing on Barba. I won’t tell anyone” she playfully teased

My eyes rolled in my head and a sigh escaped my lips “Fine, I’m crushing on Barba! Are you happy now? I like him and I think his tummy is cute and I also think he has a cute butt! Happy Rollins, are you happy?”

“Who has a cute butt?” a soft but manly voice asked behind me

I turned my chair and looked up to find Barba glancing down at me with his signature smirk.

“Brad Pitt” I blurted his name out of thin air

Amanda chuckled behind me “I thought you didn’t like Brad Pitt Y/N”

“I don’t. But just because I don’t like him doesn’t mean I don’t think he has a cute butt.” I answered her while still staring at Barba, nervously.

“Brad Pitt huh?” Barba spoke, still with a smirk

I nodded fidgeting with a rose ring on my pointer finger.

“His butt is okay but, I mean, I’ve seen better”

My eyes opened wide in surprise at his statement.

“Really, like who?” Now he has me interested

He nodded “Like-”

“Barba, you’re still here? You don’t want to be late for your meeting” Benson interrupted as she walked out of her office coming towards us.

Barba glanced down at his watch with a roll of the eyes. I turned my chair back facing my desk. The hairs at the back of my neck rose up as I felt his breath hot against my skin. “Like you. You should wear tight jeans more often” he whispered seductively into my ear.

I turned around to look at him once more before he left only to be met with a wink of the eye and a bite of his bottom lip. 

 _I swear this man is one day going to be the death of me. A sarcastic, sassy, asshole of an ADA is going to one day be the death of me._  


End file.
